Eu também te amo
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Dois amigos, uma grande amizade e um segredo escondido.  Escondido sob uma rotina de gravações e a convivência diária, Jensen Ackles reprime os seu sentimentos pelo jovem Jared Padalecki, mas o que ele não sabia é que não estava só, nessa história de amor


Esta é minha segunda Padackles. Trata-se de um romance homossexual com cenas de sexo entre dois homens lindos. Caso você não curta não leia e não me venha com mensagens de xingamentos. Mas, se o gênero lhe agrada, boa leitura.

Ofereço à minha beta KuchikiRukia13.  
Obrigada pela paciência comigo querida! Você sabe que eu cobro mesmo, né? Beijos.

Eu também te amo

Olhava mais uma vez para a foto que tirara com Jared há cinco meses atrás, uma semana após se conhecerem. Lembrava da primeira vez que se encontraram. Ambos aguardavam em uma sala os responsáveis que os selecionaram como protagonistas de uma nova série de TV.

Ele era desengonçado, alto, e tinha o rosto de menino e o corpo de um homem. E foi essa descrição que Jensen o deu, após a primeira vez que o viu. Não saberia dizer ao certo o que sentiu naquele momento.

Seus olhos mergulharam na doçura daquele olhar de feições juvenis e algo bom se apossou do seu ser, aquecendo a sua alma. Conviviam diariamente no set de filmagens e entre um intervalo e outro de gravações, conversavam, riam e brincavam um com o outro. Tornaram-se amigos. Com um mês de convivência, o loiro sentia-se diferente em relação ao outro. Sentia sua falta quando ele não estava, sorria pelo simples fato do rapaz sorrir e quando observava o fim de tarde, lembrava do amigo com seus olhos de menino e sorriso exibindo as covinhas em suas bochechas.

Quando começaram a dividir a mesma residência, por questões de trabalho, constatou o que não queria admitir, estava apaixonado. Assustado, evitava ficar próximo ao moreno quando não estavam trabalhando, saia com seus amigos quando ele estava em casa e ficava ocasionalmente com belas garotas, mas não adiantou. Amava Jared e por ele seus sentimentos eram devotados.

Não esperava que encontrasse o amor verdadeiro em um belo moreno de vinte e três anos, porque só havia se interessado por mulheres, _até então_. Choro e tristeza o abraçaram, lembrando-o a heterossexualidade do seu amigo e que o seu amor não era correspondido. Não da maneira que esperava.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, não notou quando o rapaz mais novo chegou sorrateiramente. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente e deu de cara com um Jared pálido, trêmulo e suando frio. Assustado, o segurou pela cintura, temendo que ele desmaiasse.

— Jay! O que você tem? – _perguntou_ preocupado e abraçado ao rapaz, guiando-o ao seu quarto no andar de cima.

— Jen, eu comi um brigadeiro antes de sair para correr. – Choramingou, enquanto subia as escadas.

— Cara, você sabe que tem intolerância à lactose, ainda mais tão cedo!

— Jensen, não briga comigo, eu... – Não completou a frase. Ao entrar em seu quarto, correu para o banheiro, se ajoelhou no sanitário e vomitou.

O loiro passava uma mão em suas costas e a outra fazia pressão em sua barriga, queria ajudá-lo a expulsar o líquido indesejado. Jared estava fraco, mas ao terminar, o loiro notou a cor voltando a _sua_ face do garoto quando ele ergueu a cabeça. Encostou-o na parede do banheiro e enxugou com uma toalha o suor do seu rosto. Em seguida, fechou o vaso sanitário e deu descarga. O moreno continuou sentado no chão, enquanto o mais velho descia rapidamente as escadas e pegava um comprimido contra enjôo e um copo com água.

Ao voltar, deixou-os sobre o criado mudo para ajudar o amigo. Ergueu-o e lhe entregou sua escova com uma quantidade generosa de creme dental. Jaredescovava os dentes com o loiro o abraçando pela cintura para dar sustentação ao seu corpo. Não havia malícia naquele ato. Jensen o amava, mas antes dos seus sentimentos, vinha o bem-estar daquele a quem devotava sua alma, mesmo que ele não soubesse.

Não demorou muito e Jared estava deitado na cama. O loiro retirou seu tênis e meias, deixando-o vestido com o moletom e a camiseta. Abriu a janela do quarto, fechando somente as persianas para que o vento fosse canalizado para o outro. Em poucos minutos o jovem adormeceu e Jensen sentou em uma poltrona ao lado de sua cama para velar o seu sono.

Jared dormia tranquilo. A longa franja sobre sua testa desalinhava ao soprar do vento frio. Seu rosto sereno mergulhara em um sono profundo, acalmando o seu corpo antes debilitado pelo mal estar. Lá fora, a chuva fina guiava o ritmo de um novo dia e naquele quarto.

E uma história de amor platônico escondia-se entre quatro paredes porque ele não arriscaria perder sentimentos infinitos como amizade, companheirismo e devoção. Não perderia seu melhor amigo. Viver sem Jared, seria como morrer em vida.

Uma hora depois Jared despertou e encontrou um Jensen sonolento, que segurava firmemente a sua mão. Sorriu para o outro exibindo as covinhas em suas bochechas e seus belos dentes brancos. Seu olhar não demonstrava surpresa porque sabia da preocupação do mais velho para com ele. Ergueu seu corpo e foi ajudado pelo loiro. Que agradeceu a sua ajuda, mas falou algo que sem querer feriu o coração apaixonado do homem a sua frente.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim sempre. Sem dúvidas, você é o meu melhor amigo.

Jensen não saberia dizer o que doeu mais. A dor de ter visto o seu amado com a saúde debilitada, a frase que acabara de ouvir ou talvez os dois.

Seus olhos marejaram. Não respondeu nada, apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando e tentou sorrir, mas falhou terrivelmente, pois as lágrimas rolaram livres de seus vibrantes olhos verdes. Levantou rápido e ao dar as costas para o amigo, sentiu-o segurar-lhe o pulso e o girar calmamente de encontro a si. Jared o puxou para que sentasse ao seu lado para poder abraçá-lo.

O loiro envolvera os braços na cintura do amigo e chorou compulsivamente. O moreno apenas o mantinha firme em seus braços esperando que ele se acalmasse, pois suspeitava dos motivos do seu pranto. E então, mais calmo e com as lágrimas cessando de seus olhos, Jared o afastou apenas para levantar o seu queixo e iniciar uma conversa decisiva.

— Jen, responda-me com sinceridade. O que você sente por mim? – A pergunta paralisou o outro, mas ele não continuaria com _o segredo_. Continuar escondendo o seu amor, estava fora de questão.

— Eu te amo! E esse sentimento pulsa dentro de mim desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi. – Falou com certo desespero na voz.

Foram cinco meses de dor, desalento e repressão ao que sentia mesmo morando na mesma casa com o seu co-protagonista porque isso só piorava o seu martírio. Tinha-o próximo, mas não podia tocá-lo.

Jared não disse nada. Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos aos do outro enquanto ele falava. Sua mão direita continuava erguendo o queixo trêmulo do loiro, seu rosto impassível, não demonstrava algum tipo de reação. O que assustava o mais velho.

De repente, Jared afastou-se do encosto, segurou o loiro pelos ombros e o deitou completamente na cama. O moreno se colocou sobre ele e falou baixo encarando o olhar surpreso do amigo.

— Por que você acha que eu te convidei para morar comigo? Eu tracei planos para nós dois desde que eu te vi sentado naquela sala de espera, sabia? _– _Jared comentou com ar zombeteiro, vendo o olhar confuso que Jensen ainda lhe enviava. – Eu também te amo, Jensen. E esperava uma oportunidade para lhe confessar o meu amor. Você foi à melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida.

E ao proferir tais palavras, venceu a distância entre seus lábios e o beijou. Carinho, desejo, amor... O beijo sugava a sanidade de Jensen e ele se perguntava se isso estava acontecendo de verdade. O seu sonho finalmente se tornara realidade. Jared era a sua relíquia, sua vida, seu bem mais precioso. Entregar-se-ia a ele, e com ele, desceria aos confins se fosse preciso.

O moreno tentava passar para o outro todo o amor que sentia. Suas mãos de uma maneira afoita desabotoavam a camisa do mais velho, enquanto seu quadril roçava sobre o do loiro instigando a excitação de ambos. Seus lábios escorregaram para o pescoço do mais velho, depositando beijos suaves e molhados, causando arrepios nele.

Jensen se entregava às sensações do seu corpo. Sentia as mãos de Jared lhe deslizar por toda a extensão de seu corpo. O ajudou a terminar de retirar sua camisa, ajudando-o também com a dele. E não pôde deixar de expressar seu prazer, ao sentir o contato do corpo dele contra o seu.

Acariciava e apertava as costas Jared, sentindo os beijos que ele depositava contra seu pescoço e tórax. E não pode deixar de gemer alto quando sentiu os lábios pequenos e macios dele, sugar com avidez um de seus mamilos. Suas mãos subiram aos cabelos escuros e fartos do outro, entrelaçando os dedos em suas camadas, puxando-os levemente.

O mais novo, levou suas mão a cintura daquele que agora era amante, desabotoando sua calça. Ergueu-se um sobre a cama e com um movimento um tanto brusco despiu o loiro, jogando ao chão sua calça junto com a boxer. Nem mesmo as meias e o tênis do outro, foram empecilho para a vontade insana que o garoto sentia de possuir Jensen e faze-lo seu. Não havia posse naquele desespero. Havia amor.

— Isso não é justo. Você não acha que está vestido demais? – o loiro indagou, com um leve biquinho ao terminar a frase.

— Se é só esse o problema, vou resolvê-lo para você. – Jared sussurrou ao ouvido do outro.

Jared se afastou, sorrindo maliciosamente; e quase que imediatamente, livrou-se da calça de moletom, jogando-a ao chão. Ficou vestido apenas com sua boxer branca, deitou sobre o amante roçando sua ereção na dele. Atiçando-o. Sabia que torturava o outro, da mesma forma que estava se torturando.

O fino tecido de sua boxer em contato com a pele do loiro, arrancava de seus lábios carnudos, gemidos insanos que ecoavam pelo quarto. Seus corpos já suavam em antecipação. Jared segurou os braços de Jensen acima de sua cabeça, imobilizando-o. Enquanto continuava a excitá-lo com suas fricções lentas e compassadas.

— Jay, por favor! Não me torture mais! – pediu ofegante. O moreno estava sendo sacana por provocá-lo tanto. E ele também não o deixava tocar. Queria poder aumentar a fricção entre seus corpos. Livrá-lo da maldita cueca que impossibilitava de senti-lo com completo.

— Ah! Não seja estraga prazeres, meu anjo! Eu só estou começando.

Falou com um sorriso sacana nos lábios, e como castigo ao outro por querer apressar o ato. Manteve-o preso com uma de suas mãos e com a outra, passou a massagear vagarosamente o membro do loiro, que gemia mais alto e o som que saia de sua boca se comparava a gritos de prazer, tamanho o empenho de sua tortura.

Jared massageava seu membro com habilidade, por vezes rápido, outras com uma lentidão sobrenatural; Não aguentando mais a pressão. Jensen derramou-se na mão do seu amado, gritando o seu nome. O moreno apenas observava tudo com êxtase nos olhos e sentia seu próprio membro latejar.

A brincadeira chegara ao fim. Faria amor com o homem que o fez mudar sua opção sexual e terminar seu noivado de dois anos com a bela Sandy.

Relaxado e ofegante, o mais velho sentiu quando suas pernas foram postas sobre os ombros do seu amor. Entregou-se a sensação, ansiando pelo ato que tanto esperara.

Jared apanhou o pequeno tubo de lubrificante que guardava no criado mudo. Ergueu as pernas do loiro, expondo a sua entrada. Lambuzou três de seus dedos e penetrou, um a um no outro devagar. Observava o rosto de Jensen: corado, ofegante e com os olhos fechados. Sorriu todo covinhas com a cena. Amava-o demais e vê-lo entregue ao seu deleite, o excitava ainda mais.

Adicionou o segundo dedo, mas continuava a se movimentar de maneira lenta e constante. Quando o notou totalmente relaxado, adicionou o terceiro aumentando também a velocidade dos movimentos.

Retirou seus dedos de dentro do loiro, se posicionou entre suas pernas e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

— Abra os olhos, Jen! Quero olhar para você quando estiver te amando.

Não negaria nada a Jared. Abriu lentamente os olhos e encarou com suavidade o olhar terno e apaixonado do moreno. Pertenciam-se e consumariam o ato por meio de seus corpos.

Jared o penetrou devagar. Parando vez ou outra, para que o Jensen se acostumasse com a invasão. Olhava fixamente para as íris reluzentes e verdes de seu amor, conduziu-se ao seu interior até que o preenchesse completamente, iniciando um ritmo lento e gradual de estocadas.

Jensen sentiu dor ao ser penetrado. Mesmo preparado, sentiu inicialmente, certo desconforto ao volume e tamanho do membro de Jared. Tentava manter os olhos abertos. Queria fixar seu olhar ao olhar de seu querido. Quando sentiu-se completo, instintivamente fechou os olhos e entreabriu seus lábios. Gemeu com as sensações causadas ao seu corpo pelo corpo dele.

De repente o quarto esquentou. Lá fora, a chuva fina ainda se fazia presente, mas a brisa que trazia consigo, não era suficiente para esfriar os homens apaixonados e entregues, que se amavam com todas as duas forças.

O loiro jogava a cabeça para trás e gemia alto com o prazer que o consumia, pois o moreno iniciara estocadas rápidas e vigorosas e o que antes eram gemidos tornaram-se gritos alucinados e pedidos por

Mais.

— Jared! – Jensen mal podia completar o nome de seu amado, sem ser interrompido pelos sons que escapavam involuntariamente de sua boca. - Eu te amo!

— Que-Quero te fazer... Gritar mais... Também te amo!

— Mais Jay... Jay, por favor... Mais! – Os gemidos de Jensen excitavam cada vez mais o outro. Seu membro latejava dentro do loiro. Jared o estocava com força. Respirava ofegante e observava a respiração também ofegante de seu amado.

- Você é só meu Jen!

- Jay...Somente seu! – Amava-o. Entregaria a ele não somente o seu corpo entregaria seu amor, sua devoção, sua vida em dedicação.

- Me-meu amor... Jay...

Era impossível falar mais. O prazer os consumia. Jared tinha os movimentos descompassados. Aproximava-se do ápice. E o loiro era masturbado à medida que o outro o estocava, instigando os ouvidos de ambos com seus gritos, também próximo ao prazer máximo.

Jared enfim chegou ao seu limite junto a Jensen, que chegara ao ápice pela segunda vez. Jared deixou-se desabar, sobre Jensen, puxando-o em um forte abraço. Estavam cansados, suados e realizados. Abriram os olhos e encararam-se.

O mais novo depositou um beijo suave no mais velho, retirando-se em seguida de dentro dele. Limpou ambos com sua camiseta, deitando em seguida e puxando-o contra o seu peito. Suas respirações acalmavam-se e seus corações enchiam-se de vida. Vida essa que dividiriam daquele momento em diante.

Adormeceram embalados pelo cansaço, enquanto a chuva cessava trazendo o brilho do sol para aquele dia especial.

**25 de novembro de 2010...**

Jensen repousava sobre o peito desnudo de Jared. Suas respirações descompassadas e os batimentos de seus corações acelerados denunciavam mais uma noite de prazer, apesar da sexta-feira ter sido cansativa.

Eram melhores amigos, confidentes e amantes e nem mesmo o tempo arrancava o brilho desse amor. Sempre que se entregavam um ao outro era como a primeira vez.

— Jay, lembra da primeira vez que nos amamos? – Perguntou Jensen, ainda ofegante.

— Como eu poderia esquecer do dia em que você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Jensen não disse nada. Não teria como responder a isso. Abraçou forte o namorado, ergueu um pouco o rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios com carinho e ao encostar novamente a cabeça sobre o amante, sussurrou o que o outro não cansava de ouvir, pois era recíproco.

— Eu te amo Jay!

Adormeceram embalados nos braços um do outro como sempre faziam, igual a primeira vez. O trabalho, a mídia, seus casamentos forjados e os fãs mais obstinados, não foram capazes de arrancar a verdade de seus sentimentos. Amavam-se. E para o verdadeiro amor não há justificativas, apenas o reencontrar de almas que se pertencem, assim como eles.

Obrigada aos que lerem mais essa história. É a terceira que escrevo e eu ficaria muito feliz, se vocês deixarem rewies. Vocês não imaginam o quanto os rewies fazem os escritores felizes. Então, não esqueçam. Um beijo.

N/B: Eu particularmente gostei da fic. Ela mostra o amor, o cuidado, a sutileza e todo o resto. Super lindo. Amei mesmo. Muito. Parabéns, cada vez mais você está escrevendo melhor. Parabéns. A fic está apaixonante. Tão amor. Parabéns mesmo. Beeeijos

N/B: Eu estava pensando em escrever uma one-shote, então explorando Tico e Teco (O meu cérebro) saiu essa história. Ela foi escrita com muito carinho e com esse mesmo carinho, eu a dedico a minha beta.  
Um beijo a todos que lerem.


End file.
